The Mystery Of Clara Oswin Oswald and Captain Jack Harkness
by beckie2009i
Summary: Clara is travelling with the Doctor and a phone call changes the peaceful ride into an adventure into the unknown. Meets Jack, Jenny and Gwen. I suck at summaries there will be 11/River, Jack/Jenny
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Clara Oswin Oswald and Captain Jack Harkness 19

Interior TARDIS – in the time vortex

_Clara is sat in the library reading but admiring the swimming pool in the middle of it. _

CUT TO:

_The Doctor is standing at the console running around like a mad man while piloting his space machine flicking dials and__ turning__ nobs. The Doctor stops in front of the main screen and adjusts his bow tie._

Doctor:

Come on girl what you got for me this time?

_The phone rings the Doctor looks at the phone puzzled_

Really?

_The phone continues to ring. Clara walks up the stairs to the console room_

Clara:

Doctor, Phone

Doctor:

Yes Clara I am aware of it

_The Doctor ignores the phone_

Clara:

Well

Doctor:

I'm not answering it

Clara:

Ok

_She walks up to the telephone and picks it up _

Doctor:

No

Clara:

Hello, this is Clara Oswin Oswald how may I help you?

_Static is heard from the other side of the phone_

Unfortunately he is too lazy to come to the phone now may I take a message, so he can get back to you.

Doctor:

Who is it?

_The Doctor walks towards Clara who puts her hand out stopping the Doctor in his tracks__. Clara puts the phone to her shoulder_

Clara:

It's Jack Harkness and he says he needs your help

_The console bursts into life throwing the Doctor and Clara making them hold on._

Doctor _(looks up to the console)_:

Really?

_**OPENING TITLES**_

_When the Tardis finally touched down Clara looked at the Doctor._

Clara:

Where are we?

_The Doctor looked ran around and looked at the screen_

Doctor:

I don't know, come on dear where are we?

_The doors of the T__ARDIS__ opened_

Clara:

Well it looks like she wants us to find out.

_She walked towards the door and out into the new world, which lay beyond_

Doctor:

Clara, Wait up. Thanks a lot dear!

_The Doctor turns to look at the console then runs out after Clara. _

Jack (_Still on the phone_)

Hello, oh come on really!

CUT TO:

_Int. Living room – Wales – Day_

_A modern day living area with a lounge, chairs and a coffee table. The Doctor and Clara looked around. No one is home._

Clara:

Where and why are we here?

_The Doctor picked up a picture frame recognizing Jack Harkness in the image and also the women in the wedding dress to his left and the smartly dressed man to his right._

Clara:

Doctor!

Doctor _(staring into space then snapping out of it):_

Sorry

_The Doctor sticks out his tongue analyzing the environment and trying to work out where they were._

Doctor:

We are in Cardiff, Wales, 2013there is something else that I can't quite put my finger on.

_The door to the apartment opened to reveal Reece Williams._

Reece:

What the hell are you doing in my apartment?

Clara:

Um…

_Gwen enters the apartment._

Doctor:

Gwen Cooper I thought I recognized this place.

Reece:

Gwen, do you know him

Gwen:

No

_Gwen walks up to the Doctor and looks closer_

It can't be

Reece:

Gwen, who?

Gwen:

The Doctor

Doctor:

Hello Gwen Copper

Reece:

Who?

Clara:

Doctor, Who is this?

Doctor:

Keep up Clara, This is Gwen Cooper she works with Jack Harkness in Torchwood. The government funded project, which was outside the government and beyond the police they save the world a few times and once helped me save the universe.

_After his speech he saw Gwen look at the image an unhappy look on her face. Reece walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders. Clara gasped._

Reece:

Was. Jack disappeared 2 years ago for the third time and after Torchwood was blown up before his second disappearance it was never rebuilt.

_Clara and the Doctor shared a look. Gwen looked up._

Gwen:

Doctor it has been a while and you have missed a lot and I need to tell you what happened.

Doctor:

What happened? What's going on?

Gwen:

Torchwood is still running but not to the heights it was 5 years ago.

Reece:

What, Torchwood is still running Gwen after everything that happened 2 years ago and with Anwen

Gwen:

It was because of Anwen that I didn't tell you and speaking of Anwen could you pick her up?

Reece:

We are not finished talking about this

_Reece stood up and left slamming the door behind him. Gwen sits down and Clara sits next to her, the Doctor opposite._

Gwen:

Well after saving Earth with you in May 2009. Life went back to normal within a certain extent we were still getting over the deaths of our two co-workers from the previous year. Then in the June 2009, an alien called the 456 came to Earth and was using the children a mouthpiece.

_Clara gasped. The Doctor's emotions remained still unmoving_

They had blackmailed the government that Torchwood was a threat and they attempted to destroy us by jumping Jack and placing a bomb in his chest.

_Clara gasped._

Clara:

How did he survive?

Gwen:

Jack is immortal something or someone in the Doctor's past made him unable to die we were only able to find out because I had been scanning myself to find out I was pregnant I had just told the boys when the alarms went off.

Clara:

What do you mean something or someone from the Doctor's past? Doctor?

Doctor (_looked down)_:

Her name was Rose Tyler. She absorbed the time vortex when she and Jack were traveling with me no one is meant to have that power it would make you into a god. Jack was standing off against 2 daleks when Rose brought him back from being exterminated but had no control over it. Taking the power out of her caused me to regenerate into the body that you met me in last Gwen.

Gwen:

That makes a lot of sense since Jack always spoke about a Rose Tyler. He asked me to look her up she died in a battle of Torchwood 1 destruction.

Doctor:

Not dead trapped in a parrell word which walls broke down when the 11 planets where moved. The 11 planets that only we seem to remember.

Clara:

11 planets?

Doctor:

See? Hang on you weren't in the Tardis how can?

Gwen:

Time Lock

Doctor:

Ok, continue

Gwen:

Well me and well me my co-worker, Ianto survived and ran after being shot at and everything it was a direct hit at Torchwood. Jack was bagged up and sent to a military warehouse which although separated both Ianto and I made our way to. The after breaking out Jack we planned a way to get back at the government for destroying our base…

Doctor:

Revenge a dish best solved cold much like fish finger and custard.

Clara:

Fish Fingers and custard?

Doctor:

Different era you would not understand.

Gwen:

Anyway, Jack and Ianto went to comfort the alien from Jack's past and no I don't know the full details you have to ask him. But the alien had one up on us released a chemical gas into the atmosphere killing everyone in the building including Jack and Ianto.

_Gwen swallowed, tears forming on the memories. The Doctor looked at Clara who shook her head._

I'm ok, When Jack came back he found a way to destroy the 456, and I was evacuating children, which were meant to be taken to meet the 456's demands I did not know it meant Jack losing…

_Gwen swallowed and took a deep depth to calm herself._

…Losing his grandson to defeat the 456. Jack lost a lot during that year our co-workers; Owen and Tosh, Ianto, his grandson, the trust of his daughter and his brother, Grey was frozen in the basement when our base blew up. It over took him he left, ran I think is a better term because he had lost too much in a short space of time. He then reappeared back into my life a 1 year later when the world became immortal and he became mortal.

Doctor:

What?

Gwen:

Jack and I were both amazed you didn't turn up for either of these events. Cutting a very long story short we were manhandled to the states by a CIA agent Rex who ended up helping us and had to transfuse Jack's blood into him with the help of another CIA agent Ester Jack's blood shut the rift through the Earth, which kept everything alive and immortal and everything reverted to normal. But Ester did not survive the aftermath explosion. Rex had been researching on the side and had found out a traitor in the CIA and was shot due to the infomation but he shot her as well but he come back to life. Like Jack.

Doctor:

Impossible…

Gwen:

My view was that to start of anyway Jack helped him adjust to life as an immortal although he did not want the help when Jack left him he went off the grid I have not heard a word in 2 years as for Jack he left. He promised to check in he did the first time but then disappeared I have not heard from him in a little over a year.

Doctor:

Well the last time I saw him was regeneration ago which must have been when he left the first time after the children. I think I tried to hook him up with someone although I don't think he went for it.

Gwen:

The first time he left was with you right the whooshing noise and moving papers

Doctor:

Yeah sorry

_Doctor scratched his head embarrassed._

Gwen:

The second time he was getting over Ianto they were in love majorly. Sometimes it was awkward but Jack was always an open flirter.

Clara:

Yeah he is

Gwen:

Did you meet him?

Clara:

No, I spoke to him on the phone

Gwen:

When

Clara:

About

_Looks at the clock on Gwen's mantle_

10 minutes ago

_Gwen gasped._

Doctor:

He was looking for me and before I could get to him the TARDIS landed me here. I guess it was to reunite you because the earth is lost without Torchwood, defenders of the Earth.

_Gwen laughed_

Gwen:

And Jack said you hated us

Doctor:

I did but that was a different life. So Gwen Cooper fetch a bag I am taking you to see the stars and to get your boss back.

_Gwen face lit up like a child at Christmas she ran out of the room like a tornado picking up everything she thought she would and maybe Jack would need before shoving it all in a bag. She then quickly scribbled a not for Reece._

_Reece, _

_Gone to find Jack, You can have a go at me later_

_Look after Anwen._

_Love _

_Gwen._

_She put on the coffee table and smiled_

Gwen:

Let's go find Jack.

_The Doctor ran into the Tardis followed by Gwen who gasped shocked at the interior of the Tardis_

It's bigger on the inside

_The Doctor __and Cara __laughed walking into the Tardis and shut the door._

Doctor:

Oh how I live for people to say that. Welcome to the TARDIS it stands for Time…

Gwen:

…Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Jack told me.

Doctor:

Well, Jack is a spoilsport

_Gwen and Clara laughed. Gwen turns to Clara_

Gwen:

Is he always like this?

Clara:

Yep and he does talk to the TARDIS and stroke it like it's real cause apparently it is so you are not going crazy.

_Gwen laughed_

Gwen:

He is so much like Jack it is unreal.

Doctor:

I know old girl they don't understand! Where is Jack?

_The phone rings again_

Really you take me here when Jack asked but not just to where Jack is.

_Clara goes over and picks up the phone_

Clara:

This is Clara Oswin Oswald. The Doctor is unable to get to the phone now because he is busy scolding his time machine how can I help you?

_Gwen laughed. The Doctor snorted and went back to stroking the TARDIS._

Hi again Jack, Ooops sorry something came up, where are you?

_The TARDIS was flung into full flight. Clara, Gwen and the Doctor quickly grabbed something._

Jack I'm going to have to ring you back something has come up.

_Clara quickly hung up over Gwen's screaming_

Gwen:

Is this normal?

Clara:

At the moment yes! Doctor?

Doctor:

I have no clue

_Then everything stopped moving and shaking the Doctor looked at Clara and Gwen as they picked themselves off of the floor._

Gwen:

I think I'm going to be sick

_Gwen ran from the room_

Clara:

Doctor, Where?

_Doctor looked at the again blank screen hitting it._

Doctor:

No clue

_There was then a knock at the door._

Clara:

What the hell

Doctor:

Gwen you wouldn't happen to be outside

Gwen:

No at the moment throwing up after the category 9 hurricane move around

Clara:

If Gwen here then who's outside

_A key went for the lock and was fiddling around in it._

Doctor, do you have plan for when someone is trying to break in

Doctor:

No why would I the lock is unpickable and only 5 people have a key maybe 6; Rose, Donna, Martha, You and me.

Clara:

Well who could be outside.

Doctor:

No clue, you and me are here Rose is trapped Donna does not remember anything and Martha I don't see as trying to get in more run away.

_Clara picks up a spanner, which was underneath the console and moved alongside the door the Doctor took out his screwdriver and pointed it towards the door. The door began to open. Clara picked up the spanner above her head and as the figure walked into the TARDIS she s__w__ung it but __she __was disarmed and throw to the floor with the intruder on top of her._

Doctor:

Jack Harkness when did I give you a key?

Jack:

I see you've had more work done and no you didn't I pickpocketed you years back. Good thing I did.

Doctor:

Really and could awfully not kill Clara I would like to keep a companion longer than 5 minutes when you are around before you flirt or attempt to kill them.

Jack:

Haha, Sorry Clara lovely name, Captain Jack Harkness

Doctor:

Stop it!

Jack:

Killjoy! I'm only saying hello

Doctor:

I picked up someone who would like to talk to you.

_Gwen walks back up the stairs to see the man who she had not seen in more than a year._

Gwen:

Jack

_Jack turned a smile appeared on his face._

Jack:

Gwen Copper oh sorry Williams

Gwen:

Its Cooper kept my name Reece was not happy

_Gwen walked up to him._

Jack:

I bet he wasn't. Come her

_Gwen slapped him_

Ouch what was that for?

_Gwen slapped him again_

Gwen

1 year and 8 months and 6 days Jack, every 6 months you promised

Jack:

Oops, I got sidetracked

Gwen:

Our yearly visit to the graveyard you missed I had to visit them alone because Reece refused to take Anwen to a graveyard.

Jack:

Ahhh, I forgot that too

Gwen:

Forgot, do we mean everything to you Owen, Tosh, Ianto? Anything I have even been talking to your daughter to see if you could see her again maybe I should have not bothered.

Jack:

You spoke to Alice

Gwen:

Yes, last year when I went to the cemetery she was there for Stephen. She misses you and is trying to forgive you although she said it would take time but she wants to forgive you.

Jack:

Gwen, I'm sorry and you all mean everything to me (_Hugs her)_. Really. See I met someone who is really good for me I was helping her track down her mysterious father who she does not remember much about. I have sorted fallen for her but the thought of me coming back with her filled me with guilt on how you would react because of how quickly I have moved on from Ianto.

Gwen:

Jack, it's been 5 years for me, Ianto would want you to be happy not moping and I am happy for you too. Also I miss you.

Jack:

Brilliant she's here if you want to meet here?

Gwen:

Would love to where is here?

_Jack laughed_

Jack:

Really not telling people where you are?

Doctor:

I would but she seems to be in a mood with me not sure why though old girl.

Jack:

While the Doctor, I don't really know what? Clara, Gwen you want to see the sights of New York in 2020?

Clara:

Always wanted to go to New York

_Clara looked at the Doctor_

Doctor:

I'll pick you lot up later. Gwen will need to get back to Anwen then.

_Jack and the girls began to walk out of the TARDIS _

Jack:

How is Anwen?

Gwen:

Talking and wants to meet his Godfather

Jack:

Me godfather?

_Jack smile grew_

Gwen:

Jack, you and Ianto where always going to be godfathers whatever Reece said or what ever happened.

Jack:

Thanks Gwen that means a lot. I want to meet him to

Gwen:

Well bring your girl back to Cardiff

_Jack look to start to talk. Gwen cut him off_

In my century and help me out

Jack:

With what?

Gwen:

Torchwood, just because everyone died and you left I decided to continue it in Owen's, Tosh's, Ester's and Ianto's honors'

_Jack had tears running down his cheeks._

Jack:

Gwen Cooper you are brilliant you know that

Gwen:

I believe I do with the amount of stress I have been put under the last 7 years since working for you!

_Both Jack and Gwen laughed._

Jack:

So Clara how long have you been travelling with the Doctor?

Clara:

I'm not actually sure?

Jack:

What do you mean?

Clara:

Well the Doctor tells me things like I have met him before but I don't remember it and when I am not around he calls me the impossible women which I don't understand at all

_Gwen and Jack shared a look as they turned a corner and made their way down a street. It was brightly lit with colour in ever area. A women was standing by the side of a nightclub a smile spreads across her face when she sees Jack but then falls when she sees Gwen around Jack's waist._

Jack:

Doctor always seems to get the interesting women

_Gwen hits Jack playfully_

Gwen:

Hey I am interesting I put up with you and your naked hide and seek stuff for 7 years.

_Clara eyes widen_

Jack:

Oh come Gwen you are interesting and you know it!

_They reach the women and Gwen sees her awkwardness to her and Jack's current position so moves away from him. Jack looks at her like a puppy that has lost his bone. Gwen points with her head to the women_

Babe!

_Throwing his arms around the women and kissing her_

Clara and Gwen meet Jenny, Jenny meet Clara and Gwen

Jenny:

Hey, how do you know Jack?

Clara:

I have just met him.

_Jenny gasped_

Jenny:

Jack!

Jack:

Jen, it is not as it sounds like

Clara:

No, not like that Jack no he's a friend

Gwen:

Yeah Clara and Jack are friends and I worked with him for 7 years before he met you

Jenny

Jack

Jack:

She's married I am not two timing you why would I?

_Gwen laughed_

What! Gwen, why would I?

Gwen:

Have you met you?

_Jack went to answer_

Wait don't answer that you have but you are an open flirter.

_Jenny looked at the exchange between Gwen and Jack in shock. Gwen looked at Jenny to see her shock._

Let me guess

_Gwen gives death glares to Jack_

He has not told you about his past in much detail

Jenny:

As vague as he possible could be

Gwen:

Well that's Jack I'm from his past but I only know the lasr 7 years and have no intentions in stealing him from you. I'm married

_Jack laughed_

What?

Jack:

You are married to an idiot

Gwen:

Reece is not an idiot he's an amazing dad to Anwen unlike his godfather

Jack:

Come on Gwen don't pull that card on me. Last time I saw you Anwen was

_Jack looks up trying to work out how old his godson was__ when he last saw him_

Gwen:

3 days old Jack I was still in hospital when you visited

Jack:

Sorry

Clara:

You guys argue like a married couple and Reece seemed lovely apart from when he found out that Torchwood was still running

Jenny:

Torchwood?

Gwen:

Yes Torchwood why?

Jenny:

A memory of my dad

Jack:

You didn't tell Reece about Torchwood priceless. What about your dad Jens?

Clara:

Maybe we should take this to a better location

Gwen:

Agreed I don't want to talk about a secret government organization on the streets of a place I don't know

Clara:

TARDIS

Gwen

Do you think he would mind?

Jack:

Nah he won't

_Jenny, Jack, Clara and Gwen all walked back to the TARDIS, when they arrived Clara and Gwen walked into the doors of the TARDIS no problem but when it came to jack and Jenny who where now joined at the hip Jack was nearly pulling her through the door_

Babe

Jenny:

I am not going in there we will not all fit

Jack:

Do you trust me?

Jenny:

With my life but we will not fit

Jack:

Trust me

_Jenny sighed and let Jack drag her into the TARDIS. She gasped in shock when she saw the inside_

Clara:

What do you think?

Gwen:

It's a lot to take in but it's brilliant

_Jenny stayed silent for a few minutes_

Jack:

Babe?

Jenny:

I'm just taking things in? Wow! How?

Jack:

In simple terms its bigger on the inside

Jenny:

Thanks Jack treat me like a dummy

_J__ack__ laughed_

Jack:

No love, I only just understand what this machine is about

_Jenny laughed loudly_

Jenny:

Really?

_Jack smiled everyone turned as they heard the Doctor walking up the stairs to the console room muttering to himself._

Doctor:

You're back early

_He looked up his eyes fell on Jenny who met his eyes_

Jack:

This is my girlfriend..

_The Doctor cut him off before Jack could finish_

Doctor:

Jenny

_Jenny stayed quite and continued to stare at the Doctor trying to place where she had knew him from_

Jack:

Doctor?

_Jenny gasped_

Jack:

Jen?

_Jack, Gwen and Clar exchanged worried looks at the length of the silence in which the Doctor and Jenny where staring at each other not moving at all_

Gwen:

Doctor what is going on?

Doctor:

Shels my daughter

Jack:

What

Doctor:

When I was traveling with Donna Martha called me down to Earth after helping her she came into the TARDIS to talk when she was about to leave the TARDIS shut its doors and flung itself into mid flight which I could not control. When we arrived we were in a middle of a warzone between the humans and an alien specie called the garth the head of the human coleny force my hand at gunpoint into a progenation machine, creating a solider in which Donna named Jenny. But its impossible my Jenny dies the head of the human coleny tried to kill me and Jenny took the bullet.

Gwen:

Well there is one way to find out, Dna testing

Clara:

Or a quicker method

_Clara walked up to Jenny who was still stood still in shock. She put her hand on the right side of her chest and felt a steady heart beat then moved he hand slightly to the left and another steady heart beat was heard_

Well she's part timelord whatever Doctor she has two hearts

_The Doctor slowly walked up to where she was and repeated what Clara had done Jenny followed the Doctor with her eyes still frozen in shock. He took a step back_

Doctor:

Hello Jenny

_Jenny finally snapped out of her trance_

Jenny:

Hello Dad

_Jack gasped in shock so did Gwen Clara smiled finally the Doctor had some family._


	2. Chapter 2

I am not sure if this is extremely confusing but i have tried to consolidate 2 series of events. So please tell me if it is and i will try to change it also Amy and Rory will be coming back next chapter :D felt i could not leave them out and what was said in the The Angels take Manhattan i saw a loophole in which they could come back so i though they would add it in. i'm also on wattpad under the same name which at some point i will put the fanfic on there and viser versa. Please leave a review i would love people to let me know what they think of this. Becky

* * *

Jack:

So Jenny is half time lord

Doctor:

I never found out, dear would you do the honours?

_The TARDIS made a sound and starting scanning Jenny_

Jenny (laughing):

That tickles

_Everyone looked at the Doctor as soon as the scan was complete. The Doctor looked at the screen and a smile crossed his face. The Doctor laughed_

Clara:

Doctor?

_The Doctor continued to laugh_

Gwen:

What is it?

Doctor:

She's s time lord

_Jenny smiled. Jack stayed quiet_

Jenny:

And that means?

Doctor:

You can regenerate; you are like Jack to some extent

_Jenny's face lit up like a girl who had just got a puppy. She ran up and hugged the Doctor who returned the hug with a huge smile on his face_

Jack:

So she like you, that's brilliant.

Clara:

He now has a family of some description

Gwen:

What do you mean of some description

Clara:

Well

_The Doctor turned_

Doctor:

Clara no

Clara:

Why not she has a right

Jenny:

I have a right for what, Dad what aren't you telling me about

Clara:

His

Doctor:

No

Clara:

Yes

Doctor:

No

Clara:

Yes, Would you rather I tell her or when she pops in next she finds out

Jack:

Finds out what

Jenny:

What are you talking about Clara?

_Clare walked over to the console and picked up the phone. The Doctor looked at her_

Clara:

Hello, the head of arachnology please

_Doctor ran at Clara_

Doctor:

NO, Don't you dare

_The Doctor tried to get the phone out of Clara's phone. Everyone watching in amazement_

Clara:

Hi, how's you, yes fine thanks, the Doctor would like to introduce you to someone, Ok fine I am forcing him to introduce you. Ok see you then

_She put the phone down_

Gwen:

Well

Clara:

She will be here in a minute

Jack:

She?

Doctor:

Before she arrives can I say that I did not enter what had happened willingly at all back me up dear.

_The Doctor turned to the TARDIS, which stayed quiet_

Really? What have I done now?

_The TARDIS made a noise_

Oh come on it was totally justified.

Jack:

What was totally justified?

_A flash of light transports a figure into the console room of the TARDIS. Professor River Song stands there._

River:

Hello sweetie

Doctor:

River

Jenny:

Who is this?

_Clara face lit up_

Jack:

What was justified?

Doctor:

Right, Jenny this is Professor River Song she and I have history

_Clara and River laughed_

Jack the justified point was me leaving River in the best hospital in the universe and continuing to travel with Amy and Rory.

River:

Really Doctor justified, they were my parents

Doctor:

Who had fore knowledge!

River:

I had fore knowledge but I could still see them hello spoilers

Doctor:

That didn't matter

River:

Really you sometimes are a real child

_Everyone had been watching this exchange in amusement_

Gwen:

You argue like a married couple

_The room stays quiet_

Oh my... You are married

Jack:

What!

Jenny:

What!

Clara:

Told you!

Doctor:

Shut up Clara!

Jenny:

Dad?

Doctor:

Well not exactly

Clara:

Hang what do you mean not exactly

Doctor:

It's not important

Jenny:

To hell it is, I could have a step mum, you tell me now otherwise I'm out of that door and gone

_The Doctor looked like he had lost a puppy. Jenny moved away from the Doctor and stood by Jack who wrapped his arms around her waist._

So what to do you mean not entirely and I want the whole story?

Doctor:

Ok, but you have to promise not to freak out until I have told the whole story. Deal?

Everyone:

Deal

Doctor:

While I was travelling with Amy and Rory, we found that Amy has been replaced with a flesh copy

_Jack looked like he was about to speak_

Jack no. Anyway when we found out about said copy we found out that Amy had been pregnant at the time she was taken. So we went to rescue her form a place called Demon's Run, so I collected an army.

Jack:

Oh hang on a moment why wasn't I called

Doctor:

Most the people I asked owed me a favor and Jack you where from my past regeneration, I don't normally see people from past regenerations. No more interruptions. Amy had her baby; Melody Pond we did get them back but ended up getting tricked into thinking that the baby we had rescued was the real baby. It left Amy and Rory heartbroken. It then transpired that River was Melody all grown up.

Jenny:

Wait I minute so your last companions is my step grandparents if that's possible

Doctor:

Yes, I said for River to take them home so I could search for baby her. I failed and couldn't face Amy and Rory so I travelled around alone for a while they then called me back by drawing Doctor in a cornfield

Gwen:

Now that's clever

Clara:

You see this is what happens when you don't answer the phone

Doctor:

Shhh, we met Amy and Rory's childhood friend Mels which Amy had named Melody after who turn threaten me with a gun.

_Eyes fixed on River_

And then blew a whole in my TARDIS

River:

You said we where in a time of temporal grace

Doctor:

That was a clever lie. Anyway Mels happened to be River before she was River

Jenny:

I don't follow

Jack, Gwen, Clara:

Neither do we

River:

I regenerate cause Hitler shot me. See the Doctor and mine's timelines go in opposite directions. The more I know about him the less he knows about me and viser versa.

Jack:

That makes some sense come on get onto the wedding please I want to know how the Doctor settled down.

Doctor:

Anyway while with Amy and Rory meeting new River. She kissed me poisoning me us finding out that since Demon's run she had been brainwashed to kill me. I survived after she used all of regenerations up at once.

Jenny:

So she was a time lord?

Doctor:

To some extent

Jack:

Explain without it being confusing

_The Doctor shifted awkwardly_

Well?

Doctor:

Well I first met Amy when she was a child. Then met with her again when she was older. Stuff happened, I ended up saving the world again and being in the void, then was brought back by Amy who was at her wedding. She and her new husband Rory then came travelling and well they (_Coughs) _while the TARDIS was in flight thus River was exposed to the Vortex.

Gwen:

Ok

Jack:

Cool

Gwen:

Jack not appropriate

Jack (_Puppy Dog eyes)_

Gwen?

Gwen:

Jack!

Jack:

Ahh come on

_Everyone laughed_

Jenny:

You go girl

_Jenny walks up to Gwen and gives her a high five_

Clara:

Doctor, story!

Doctor:

Thanks Clara, River was always subjected to kill me and the people who wanted me dead the Silence had created a fixed point!

Jack:

How the hell did you survive a fixed point, I'm a fixed point

Doctor (_Smirked)_

Speak to Mrs. Robinson over there

_Doctor points at River_

River:

Oh I hate you

Doctor:

Oh no you don't

River:

I was forced into a spacesuit and when the Doctor stopped running her faced me but I was able to drain the weapons pack of suit making time stop and slinter

Jack:

Me, guessing that is not good

Doctor:

Not at all

River:

I did not want to kill you

Doctor:

I did not want to marry you

River:

But you did

Doctor:

And you killed me

River:

Oh shut up

Doctor:

Make me

River:

Maybe…

_River is cut off_

Jenny:

Stop as much as this is funny that is enough

Jack:

Yeah get a room

Gwen + Clara + Jenny:

Jack!

Jack:

What!

Gwen:

Way to be subtle

Doctor:

Anyway to break the cycle I had to touch River although this ended in me in handcuffs

Jack:

Kinky

Jenny + Gwen + Clara

Eww, No

River:

Not like that please. I handcuffed him to stop him touching me to short out the differential and time could begin again.

Doctor:

Anyway I ended up marrying her, well not exactly so we could restart time.

Clara:

What?

Doctor:

I was in a teselecta powered by tiny people

River:

Chicken

Doctor:

If I were not in it I would have burned to death in that boat

Gwen:

I'm confused

Jack, Clara, Jenny

Us too

Doctor:

How about somewhere different

Clara:

Where

Doctor:

I was thinking taking you to see your grandparents

Jenny:

Yes, Yes, Yes Jacky can we go please

Jack:

Course

_Jack smiled and Jenny jumped on Jack and kissed him_

River:

One problem you said we could never go back there

Doctor:

That's not completely true. I said I could never take the TARDIS back there but…

_The Doctor and Jack smiled. Clara, Gwen, Jenny and River looked at each other in confusion._


End file.
